


The colours are lost

by caravanofdreams4death



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, marco dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravanofdreams4death/pseuds/caravanofdreams4death
Summary: From two pictures I saw on Google,Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone person A and carry on a conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love they before their time runs out.AlsoAu where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. When your soulmate dies the world goes back to black and white.Plus,can you imagine having a normal day at work or running some errands but then everything goes black and white.





	The colours are lost

Marco had gone to the nearby supermarket to get some groceries for his and Jean's anniversary of finding the other the year before. However on the way back, someone had snuck up before him and jerked Marco into an alleyway where he had knifed the unsuspecting victim, stole Marco's money, dumped the empty wallet on the floor and high tailed away. 

Marco coughs up some blood as he sways on his feet unsteadily. The fatal mugging had taken seconds to happen yet Marco can already feel enough dizziness from bloodloss to lose his balance.

Marco knows he is dying. He stumbles against a wall and collapses onto the floor, a growing puddle of blood around him. His vision swims.

With shaking hands Marco pulls out his phone and begins thumbing through his contacts searching for his boyfriend's number.

After a few terse seconds with Marco thinking _please please please don't forget to turn your volume up Jean_ , Jean picks up with an oddly cheerful voice. "Hey Marco, what's up?"

"Nothing Jean," Marco smiles, taking care not to let his voice tremble, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

There's silence on the other end for a beat before Jean answers, "Oh yeah?"

There's a catch in his voice and before Marco can ask what's wrong Jean continues in a rush. "Um Marco? When I get back home, there's something important I want to tell you."

Marco can feel tears stinging his eyes. "Ok baby. I love you."

There's a short pause before Jean chokes out an "I love you too."

He ends the call. It is a short call, but hearing his soulmate's voice has given a sense of peace to Marco. The wound on his side hurts, but it's a numbing kind. As his vision darkens, Marco finds himself regretting that he's never going hear what Jean was going to tell him.

Linebreak/

After the call ends, Jean grins in excitement.

"Did Marco find out?" Sasha asks loudly from beside him.

"What? Sasha, no!" Jean laughs, his anticipation of tonight not dimming.

Reiner gives him a cheerful thump on the back as he passes. "Good for you man."

Jean nods as Eren sticks his head into the room telling them to shut up. He looks back at his computer screen as he once more strokes the ring box in his pocket lovingly.

However Jean's mood plummets as he realises that bit by bit, the colour on the screen is fading. It reminds uncomfortably of the time he met Marco, when all the colours in the world burst into his vision.

 _The colours are disappearing_ he realises with a terror. "No no no no no it can't be!"

Jean fumbles for the phone jabbing his finger on the call button. _Marco just called, Marco was fine_

He ignores the worried looks his colleagues give him, standing and pacing the room back and forth as each ring goes by. The call ends. Marco hasn't picked up yet. Jean redials Marco's number. Again and again he calls. Jean's ears are muffled by a loud buzzing sound. There's nothing in the world except him and his damn phone and thoughts of Marco racing through his head. Marco. Marco. Marco.

When the last of the colours bleed out of Jean's vision forever, the phone tumbles out of Jean's numb shaking fingers.

_This cannot be happening. Marco **cannot** be dead._


End file.
